Ngedate Yuk!
by Misaki Hara
Summary: –Edited–My First Fic. Tentang Naruto yang harus berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Chap 6 diapdet gomen lama. Neji side stories–Edited–
1. Prolouge

**Nge-Date Yuk!**

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nge-Date Yuk! © Amayuki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Gaje, AU, OOC, dsb

Summary

Hyuuga itu keluarga terpandang. Berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah anugerah. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga itu berarti bencana. Nah, kalau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, anugerah atau bencana?

Matahari masih tertidur pulas di peraduannya ketika seorang keluar dari sebuah rumah megah nan mewah bercat gradasi kuning gading. Ia keluar dari halaman menuju jalan raya dengan mengendap-endap. Melirik ke belakang sesekali hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang akan memergokinya.

'Fiuh, untung saja aku berhasil mengambil kunci cadangan gerbang. Kalau tidak, aku harus memanjat lagi,' pikir gadis itu dalam hati sambil menghela napas lega.

Ia bersiap lari ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar jelas dari rumah yang baru ditinggalkannya.

"Hinata-hime!!"

**Keluarga Hyuuga dan Pemuda Malang**

"Naruto!"

Kiba memanggil pemuda berambut blonde yang baru saja datang entah dari mana.

"Yo, Kiba. Tumben banget ke sini," balas pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu untuk main hari ini. Kamu tidak lupa, kan?" tanya Kiba meremehkan ingatan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku lupa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat lagi," ujar naruto sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di taman sepuluh menit lagi. Oke?"

"O­-"

Naruto terdiam dan berpikir.

"Kiba, tadi kamu bilang 'kami' kan?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Iya." Kiba menjawab dengan singkat dan berusaha mengikuti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Itu artinya..."

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini," kata Naruto sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran siap saji yang menyediakan menu masakan Jepang dalam bentuk bento. Ya, mereka. Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Naruto. Ya, mereka, menunggu para pacar kembali dari kegiatan mereka mengacak-acak isi mall. Mereka, kecuali Naruto, datang berpasang-pasangan dan membuat Naruto seperti kambing congek. Mereka mengumbar kemesraan di depan sahabat yang sudah menjomblo sepanjang hidupnya. Menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah Naruto-Baka. Terima saja nasibmu yang masih menjomblo sampai sekarang," kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto semakin meratapi nasibnya. Dan tambah nelangsa nasibnya karena semua temannya itu menertawakannya.

"Mungkin, Naruto terlalu keras bekerja sambilan sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau tinggal Naruto sendiri yang belum punya pacar di antara kita berenam," tambah Sai sambil melahap udang goreng tempura yang disuapkan oleh Ino. Romantis sekali mereka itu!

'Kalian memang jahat padaku,' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. 'Itu kan, salah kalian juga karena semua gadis yang kusukai menjadi pacar kalian. Mungkin sudah nasibku tidak laku-laku.'

(BGM: Cari Jodoh by Wali)

Siang itu kembali menjadi hari sial bagi Naruto. Selepas dari SHS (sebulan yang lalu), ini kali pertama ia berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sebenarnya akan ia temui lagi di Universitas.

Senang? Tentu saja. Ia sangat senang bisa main bareng lagi dengan mereka. Tapi... bukan dengan pacar mereka yang notabene pernah jadi gadis pujaannya (kecuali pacar Shino, karena dia baru kenal sekarang).

Yang pertama Karin. Gadis berkacamata dan berambut panjang yang cukup manis. Dia bisa dibilang cinta pertama Naruto. Walau rasa suka hanya bertahan selama tiga hari karena dia menolak Naruto mentah-mentah di hadapan seluruh siswa JHS. Malu sekali sampai tidak masuk tiga hari. Untungnya teman-temannya datang menghibur dan Naruto tidak patah hati lagi. Agak sakit hati karena dulu Kiba bilang Karin itu jelek padahal sekarang dia pacaran dengan Karin.

Yang kedua Tenten, gadis berambut coklat yang biasanya dicepol dua. Sedikit tomboy tapi manis. Waktu itu Tenten tidak menolak dan tidak menerima, jadi Naruto sempat pacaran dengannya. Lee yang tidak tahu kalau mereka pacaran malah nembak Tenten di depan Naruto dan diterima pula oleh Tenten. Sungguh kejam!  
Lalu Ino dan Sakura. Naruto bertemu dengan mereka di SHS. Dari awal Ino sudah tidak suka dengannya. Kalau Sakura masih ramah dengannya. Hanya saja mereka berdua menyukai orang yang sama saat itu, yaitu Si Pantat Ayam Sasuke.

'Kenapa orang seperti Sasuke banyak yang suka sih? Padahal aku nggak jelek-jelek amat. Dibanding Lee yang dandanannya aneh, aku masih mendingan.'

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Besok kita latihan band lagi yuk!"

"Males ah, aku sibuk kerja."

"Ayolah, perasaan selama sebulan ini Naruto sibuk kerja terus," kata Sai berusaha membujuk Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. "Sudah jam empat. Aku ada kerja lima menit lagi. Aku duluan ya!"

Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Kiba, dan Shino terkejut karena Naruto mau pulang secepat ini.

"Kita kan, baru kumpul hari ini. Nggak bisa ya, kalau lo libur dulu?" tanya Lee sambil menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Sori. Tiba-tiba aku nggak mood main. Aku pulang dulu."

Tidak ada yang berusaha menghalangi Naruto lagi. Yah sudahlah, mungkin dia memang lagi tidak mood.

"Huaahhh, yang tadi itu membuat kesal saja."

Naruto berada di taman dekat apartemennya. Sebenarnya dia bohong kalau dia bekerja hari ini. Padahal hari ini memang giliran liburnya dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Untung saja aku pergi cepat-cepat. Kenapa aku mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk hang out? Seharusnya tidak usah saja."

"Haaahhh..." Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil berbaring di bangku taman, menatap langit sore yang kemerahan.

Kruyuu~k...

Naruto menyentuh perutnya sendiri. 'Suara tadi itu dari perutku ya?'

Kruuyuu~k...

'Bukan. Ini bukan dari perutku. Berarti ada orang lain di taman yang sepi ini yang jaraknya cukup dekat hingga suara perutnya bisa kedengaran.'

Naruto bangkit dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Memeriksa semak-semak, bawah bangku, hingga atas pohon. Dan...

"Itu kamu?" tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di dekat bangku taman.

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap mata biru Naruto. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kumal dan sedang memegangi perutnya.

'Bola matanya unik. Aku belum pernah melihat warna iris yang seperti itu. Dan rambutnya...'

"Ma-maaf," akhirnya gadis itu bersuara. "A-pakah aku mengganggu Tuan?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut saat mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya 'Tuan'. Apakah dia terlihat sangat tua?

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Naruto sambil memasang senyum cerahnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Apakah kamu lapar?"

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap mata Naruto lagi, lalu membuang muka. Ia mengangguk ragu.

Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita makan!"

Pojok Author

Hyahyahyahya!

Aih, senangnya bisa mengeluarkan Fic dan eksis di fandom naruto. Ide muncul tiba-tiba saat sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Wah!

Sebenarnya agak bingung, suara keroncongan itu seperti apa. Jadilah ditulis 'kruyuk' (hahahaha, suaranya gaje banget sih).

First fict yang gaje dari saia. Ini baru chapter pertama dan saia harap bisa mengapdet secepatnya. Kalo lama, harap maklum karena saia sudah kelas 12 dan harus rajin belajar. Maaf kalo kalian tidak suka, karena selera tiap orang kan berbeda. ^.^v

Don't like don't read. Don't like don't flame (huahahaha! Nggak ding, terserah kalian aja deh!). Don't forget RnR!

A. Hara

NB: Saia sangat menyukai kritik dan kripik. Tapi jangan flame dan blame. Nggak enak aja bacanya.


	2. Run Away?

Nge-Date Yuk!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nge-Date Yuk! © Amayuki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Gaje, AU, OOC, dsb

Summary

Hyuuga itu keluarga terpandang. Berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah anugerah. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga itu berarti bencana. Nah, kalau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, anugerah atau bencana?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Cepat cari! Aku tidak mau mendengar kegagalan kalian!" seorang pemuda dari keluarga Hyuuga itu bicara dengan nada keras. Sekumpulan orang yang ada di hadapannya gemetar ketakutan. Dalam hati mereka-reka apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika putri keluarga Hyuuga tidak ditemukan. Akankah mati?

**Run Away?**

"Namamu siapa?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis kelaparan yang ada di sebelahnya. Di dekat gadis itu ada sekitar tiga mangkok ramen yang sudah andas olehnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu namamu. Itu saja," kata Naruto menekankan niat baiknya.

"Hinata," ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Ya?"

"Namaku Hinata," ulangnya dengan lebih jelas. Gadis itu telah menyingkirkan mangkok terakhir yang sanggup dihabiskannya.

Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang tak biasa itu tertunduk malu. Baru kali ini merepotkan seseorang yang belum ia kenal.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto cengengesan sambil menyalami tangan Hinata dengan semangat.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tersenyum malu. Sebenarnya, sejak awal, Naruto sadar kalau gadis itu, dibalik keadaannya yang kumal dan sedikit kotor itu, memiliki senyum yang indah dan wajah yang manis.

'Kami-sama, aku terpesona.'

–000–

Hinata merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Baru disadarinya kalau penampilannya saat itu sangat buruk. Ini semua karena hatinya yang terlalu baik hingga rela membantu adik-adik di taman mengambil layangan yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Padahal, selama hidupnya, ia belum pernah memanjat pohon. Alhasil ia jatuh beberapa kali sebelum mendapatkan layangan itu. Untung tidak ada luka yang parah.

"Siapa nama keluargamu?"

Hinata mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru yang indah itu.

"A-apakah Uzumaki-san harus tahu?" tanya Hinata balik.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Kalau Hinata-san tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak apa-apa."

Seketika kedai ramen itu sunyi. Memang pengunjungnya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Tidak biasanya kedai Ichiraku sepi seperti ini.

Hinata pun tidak berinisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian itu. Mengobrol dengan orang yang dekatnya saja jarang, apalagi mengobrol dengan orang yang notabene baru dikenalnya sejam yang lalu.

Naruto-lah yang memecah kebisuan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak diduga oleh Naruto. "Hinata-san kabur dari rumah, ya?"

Jleb!

Pertanyaan yang sangat mengena dan kini Hinata kebingungan mencari jawaban masuk yang akal.

"A-apa?"

Yah, itu cara menyangkal paling kuno yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata. Pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk tas ransel ukuran sedang yang teronggok di lantai dekat. Ransel yang cukup besar untuk orang yang ingin kabur dari rumah. Yah, kira-kira cukup untuk baju dan keperluan penting lainnya lah!

"I-itu…" Suara Hinata terdengar terbata-bata. "Itu…"

Hinata bingung. Alasan apa yang masuk akal? Tidak mungkin kan, dia mengaku kalau dia kabur dari rumah. Apalagi jika Naruto tahu siapa keluarga. Bias-bisa Hinata dilaporkan ke keluarganya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata dan tersenyum ramah. "Tidak apa kalau Hinata kabur dari rumah. Aku, kalau ada masalah dengan niichan, pasti kabur untuk menyendiri atau ke rumah teman."

Kata-kata Naruto itu sangat menyentuh hati Hinata.

'Apa sebaiknya kukatakan saja?'

"Ano… Uzumaki-san, sebenarnya aku…" Hinata berusaha mencari-cari alas an tepat (lagi). "…aku dikejar…oleh orang jahat. Dia akan memaksaku pulang jika tahu aku ada di sini. Dia mau berbuat jahat kepadaku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang. Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, aku mohon," pinta Hinata dengan wajah ketakutan yang meyakinkan. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf karena sudah berbohong.

Naruto diam.

Hinata gugup dan takut. Takut kalau kebohongannya itu kentara sekali dan dengan segera orang rumah akan menyeretnya.

'Pokoknya aku harus berhasil sebelum kuliah dimulai,' tekadnya dalam hati.

Yang terjadi kemudian sangat tidak diduga oleh Hinata, tapi cukup membuatnya bernapas lega.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Hinata-san," ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca haru. "Ternyata nasibmu mirip-mirip denganku. Aku juga punya neechan yang seperti penagih hutang. Jahat dan mengerikan. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal sementara di apartemenku?"

Hinata terperangah. Orang ini bodoh ya? Tapi ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur karena bertemu dengan pria sebaik Naruto. Ia pun mengiyakan ajakan Naruto dan mengikutinya.

–000–

"Jadi belum ditemukan juga?"

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang membungkuk dalam-dalam meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya Paman, sampai hari ini belum ada kabar dari Hinata-hime. Saya harap Paman bisa sedikit bersabar."

"Bersabar? Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga! Apa saja kerja kalian selama ini?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya," pinta pemuda itu dengan wajah tertunduk. "Saya berjanji akan menemukannya secepat mungkin."

Akhirnya pemuda itu diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengusap keringat dingin yang muncul. Hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan di sela-sela jadwal kuliahnya yang padat. Ke mana lagi ia harus mencari.

–000–

"Nah, kita sampai."

Naruto dan hinata sampai di depan pintu apartemen sederhana. Naruto membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu, yang artinya sang kakak sudah pulang, dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Silahkan duduk."

Naruto meninggalkan hinata di ruang tamu yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan. Hinata menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Kecil dan sederhana.

"Neechan, aku sudah pulang!"

Sebuah sahutan terdengar dari arah dapur. "Bagus, sekarang bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam."

Naruto mendekati kakaknya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dei-neechan, aku membawa seorang gadis cantik. Bolehkan kalau kita menampungnya sementara?"

Sesaat Deidara mencoba mencerna kata-kata adiknya itu.

"Gadis? Menampung?"

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Deidara meninggalkan kare yang sedang mendidih di atas kompor dan berjalan ke ruang depan. Ia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang memiliki mata lavender yang indah dan senyum yang menawan. Kemudian ia melirik naruto yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri dan…

Ctang!

…memukul kepala adiknya itu dengan pengaduk yang terbuat dari logam.

"Aaaak, saaakiiit!"

Keributan itu mengusik konsentrasi Hinata yang tertuju pada rangkaian bunga sederhana yang ada di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan dahinya berkerut.

Ia melihat dua orang berambut pirang, bermata biru langit namun bergender berbeda.

"Kamu pasti memaksa nona ini untuk menerima cintamu ya? Kamu menculiknya ya?" berondong deidara sambil memukuli badan naruto dengan pengaduk yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Aduh neechan, sakit! Ampun!"

Deidara terus memukuli naruto dan hinata tidak tega melihatnya dan berusaha menghentikan deidara. Tapi…

Ctang!

…pukulan yang terakhir sangat kuat dan malangnya mengenai kepala hinata.

Hinata segera merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat kuat di kepalanya dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Deidara, sang pelaku, dan naruto, target sebenarnya, hanya melongo melihat hinata pingsan. Sepertinya respon kakak beradik ini sangat lamban.

"Neechan…"

"Dia pingsan…"

"Betul…"

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan­–

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

–berteriak histeris.

–TBC–

Reader's Letters

Huahahaha, hyahahaha!

Hara balik di chap 2. mulai chap ini dan selanjutnya ada sesi Reader's Letter. Isinya ngebacain dan jawab pertanya ripiuer. Thanks ya yang sudah ngeripiu.

Yak! Saia ngejawab ripiu sambil dengerin lagunya Distance.

Michisige Asuka:

Good. Bagus kok!

Hehehe

Lajud... ^^

Regards,

Michi Asuka

Answer:Halo Michi Asuka. Wah, enaknya dipanggil apa neh?

Sankyuu udah baca dan ngeripiu. Ya, akan saia usahakan untuk dilanjutin *ditimpukin batu* Ripiu lagi yah!

Heri the Weird:

Hee?

Hinata kabur dari rumah?

Wkwkw...

Kocak nih...

Ditunggu apdetannya.. :D

Answer:Yap, Hinata kabur dari kediaman Hyuuga karena *piiiiiip*

Kocak? Saia pikir malah nggak bakal ada yang bilang lucu, makanya nggak dimasukin ke genre Humor. Sankyuu udah baca dan nungguin apdetanya...

Melody-Cinta:

Seru loch! Hehe...

Coba kutebak, pasti makan di ichiraku ramen.

Hehe,,

Apdet!

Answer:Sankyuu... jadi terharu dibilang seru, hiks, hiks

Yap, tebakanmu benar! Sebagai hadiah, saia buatkan sebuah fanfic NaruHina (again) untuk kalian yang menjawab benar (lho, lho, kok jadi kuis).

Baca ya!

Ryu kun:

Gue NaruHina FC Forever. Crita Qm mnrk bgt's. Dtunggu loh chapter brkt-na. Klo bsa jgn lama-lama yah. He He ^o^

Answer:Sankyuu, Ryu kun. Saia juga NaruHina Lover. Lagi-lagi ada yang bilang fic saia bagus. Jadi terharu beratz nih. Sudah diapdet nih, jangan lupa baca ya!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pojok Author

Hyahyahyahya!

Hara come back *nyanyi Hero's Come Back gaje*

Yap, lega sekali karena chap 2 udah di apdet. Oke sekarang waktunya author note.

Temenku nanya, "kok, author note qmu di bawah?"

Saia jadi mikir, kenapa ya?

Mungkin karena sebagian besar yang saia tulis di author note nggak terlalu penting dibaca oleh reader dan kalo diletakkan di atas akan mengganggu reader dan membuat ribet. Jadi saia tahu diri dan meletakkannya di bagian paling akhir.

Hari ini buka puasa pake es teh manis doang, hiks hiks. Tapi inget kata nyokap, "makan aja yang ada. Masih mending bisa makan. Banyak orang yang nggak bisa makan loh!"

Hiks, hiks, jadi kangen masakan nyokap. Ngekost itu agak enak ngak enak. Kalo bulan puasa jadi sudah. Apalagi kalo libur sekolah gini, nggak ada buka bersama anak kost di masjid skul, jadi ribet nyari ta'jil. Haaahhh nasib anak kost!

Udah ah, ngantuk! Selamat puasa!

Don't like don't read. Don't like don't flame (huahahaha! Nggak ding, terserah kalian aja deh!). Don't forget RnR!

A. Hara

NB: Bagi yang mau bagi-bagi makanan untuk buka puasa silahkan dikirim lewat apa aja yang penting nyampe. Tapi yang mau bagi-bagi flame, maaf dengan berat hati saia menolak. Maaf ya, kan mau lebaran. Hehe


	3. Whatz Happen?

Nge-Date Yuk!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nge-Date Yuk! © Amayuki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Gaje, AU, OOC, dsb

Summary

Hyuuga itu keluarga terpandang. Berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah anugerah. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga itu berarti bencana. Nah, kalau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, anugerah atau bencana?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit… Ini ada di mana?"

"Neechan, dia sudah bangun."

"Wah, maafkan aku Hinata-san. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Neechan kan, sudah memukul kepalanya kuat sekali."

"Hinata? Kalian siapa? Aku sekarang ada di mana?"

"Eh?"

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa dia? Jangan bilang kalau dia amnesia."

"Aku ada di mana? Apakah aku mengenal kalian?"

"Jangan-jangan…"

**Whatz Happen?**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang terurai keluar dari mobil pribadinya. Kacamata hitam yang melindungi matanya dari teriknya matahari, kemeja putih dibalut jas coklat tua rancangan designer terkenal, membuatnya makin menarik dan membuat gadis mabuk kepayang. Tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Mustahil dia bisa tersenyum di tengah masalah pelik yang menderanya.

Hinata. Sebuah nama yang dimiliki oleh sepupu perempuan yang sangat disayanginya. Seorang gadis yang diharapkan mampu menggantikan kedudukan pamannya di Hyuuga Coorporate.

Sayang dia hilang. Gadis itu hilang di Konoha yang baru dipijaknya dua hari yang lalu. Entah sedang apa dia, entah di belahan Konoha mana dia berada. Apakah dia kelaparan? Apakah tidurnya nyenyak? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Neji-kun!"

Seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai adik Hinata, Hanabi, mendekatinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terlihat dia seperti habis menangis.

"Ada apa Hanabi-chan?" tanya Neji lembut.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Neji. Hidungnya merah dan matanya sembab.

"Tolong cepat temukan neechan. Aku kangen neechan," pintanya pada Neji.

Neji mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hanabi. "Tenang ya, aku pasti akan membawa Hinata-neechan kembali."

Hanabi mempercayai janji itu karena Neji yang dikenalnya selalu menepati janjinya. Ia tersenyum polos layaknya seorang gadis kecil yang diiming-imingi permen oleh kakaknya. Hanabi memeluk Neji tanda rasa sayang dan terima kasih kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah.

Neji memandang Hanabi hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Bebanku makin banyak," gumamnya.

–000–

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Terlihat seperti sebuah kamar yang sangat sederhana dan sedikit…berantakan. Hinata menyentuh kepalanya dan rasa sakit itu kembali timbul. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan tidur.

Naruto mendekati Deidara yang berdiri di depan pintu dan berbisik, "Bagaimana ini?"

Deidara bersedekap, mencoba berpikir untuk mencari pemecahan masalah ini.

Tidak ada ide yang melintas. Ia pun menyerah.

"Aku tidak tahu. A-aku bingung," katanya dengan suara terbata-bata.

Naruto tahu kalau Deidara sedang panik. Ia pun sebenarnya panik dan ketakutan. Bagaimana jika gadis itu amnesia selamanya?

"Sudah kamu saja yang urus!" kata Deidara menyerah.

Urat di dahi Naruto mengejang mendengar kata-kata Deidara barusan.

"Neechan-ku yang cantik," suara Naruto dibuat selembut mungkin. "HELLO… BUKANNYA KAMU YANG BARU SAJA MELAKUKAN PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN?! KENAPA AKU SENDIRI YANG MENGURUS?"

Deidara menutup telinganya. Teriakan Naruto itu tidak membangunkan Hinata tapi dapat memecahkan gendang telinganya Deidara.

Deidara terisak. Ia mulai panik dan ketakutan.

Naruto jadi tidak tega memarahi neechan tersayangnya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan nangis. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke dokter?" usul Naruto.

"Kalau kamu mau membayar jasa dokternya, aku setuju saja."

Naruto menghela napas berat mendengar tanggapan deidara. Ia tidak punya uang. Gaji dari kerja sambilannya sudah habis untuk membayar pendaftaran universitas. Hanya sisa sedikit untuk keperluannya seminggu ke depan.

Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. "Tunggu di sini," pintanya pada Deidara.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan sebuah tas ransel hitam berukuran sedang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Deidara.

"Tas ransel," jawab Naruto bodoh.

Deidara memutar bola matanya dan mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa punya adik sebodoh Naruto.

"Semua orang juga tahu itu tas ransel. Maksudku untuk apa itu? Kamu mau apakan tas itu?"

"Oooh…" Naruto menyeringai tolol dan mulai membuka ritsleting tas ransel itu. "Aku mau mencari dompetnya," kata Naruto enteng.

Deidara mendorong adiknya ke samping dan merebut tas ransel itu. "Kamu bodoh, ya? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengambil uang orang lain. Apalagi dari seorang gadis yang lemah seperti ini."

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan tatapan–kakakku–bodoh–ya.

"Tentu saja tidak," sangkal Naruto. "Aku mencari dompetnya untuk melihat kartu indentitasnya. Mungkin saja kita bisa menghubungi keluarganya."

Deidara menertawai dirinya sendiri. Memang kakak beradik yang aneh.

"Ya sudah, kamu periksa sulu, aku mau membereskan dapur." Deidara mengembalikan tas ransel hitam yang dipeluknya dan meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Hinata yang tertidur.

Naruto kembali mencari dompet Hinata. Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya satu persatu.

Hanya ada beberapa helai baju dan celana panjang, pakaian dalam–Naruto menyingkirkannya dengan wajah bersemu merah, sepasang kaos kaki, sebuah handuk ukuran kecil, dan botol air minum kosong. Tidak ada barang yang lain.

Naruto pun beralih ke kantong kecil di bagian depan dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun cair, dan…" Naruto merogoh benda terakhir yang ada di kantong itu. Seperti kertas dan berlembar-lembar.

"…uang?"

Uang sebanyak 50000 yen itu ada di tangan Naruto. Ia melirik Hinata yang tertidur. "Dia benar-benar niat untuk melarikan diri, ya?"

"Bagaimana?"

Sepertinya Deidara sudah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya. Ia jongkok di depan Naruto dan memeriksa barang bawaan Hinata.

"Tidak ada tanda pengenal apapun di sini. Bahkan ia tidak bawa dompet," ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan kembali isi tas ransel Hinata.

"Hwa! Orochimaru Collection!" seru Deidara pada sebuah longdress yang dibawa Hinata.

"Ssst, Neechan bisa membangunkannya," tegur Naruto berbisik.

"Maaf," Deidara ikut bisik-bisik. "Tapi, hanya orang kaya saja yang bisa membeli pakaian dair desainer kondang seperti Orochimaru. Jangan-jangan dia anak orang kaya!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mengerti masalah mode. Yang pasti kita harus bertanggung jawab sampai kita bisa hubungi keluarganya," putus Naruto.

"Jadi, kita akan menampungnya?" Tanya Deidara dengan tangan masih mengelus longdress Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Deidara bangkit. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu. Besok aku harus bekerja. Kamu juga tidur Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. Dan membuka lemari geser untuk mengeluarkan futon. Ia menggelar futon itu di sebelah Hinata.

"Hei, hei, kamu tidak bermaksud untuk tidur di sini, kan?" Tanya Deidara yang ternyata masih belum beranjak dari sana.

"Memangnya aku harus tidur di mana lagi? Ini kan, kamarku," jawab Naruto.

Deidara menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya keluar.

"Kamu tidak boleh tidur satu kamar dengan Hinata."

Naruto memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Deidara. "Kenapa?!" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

"Karena aku tidak percaya. Kamu itu mencurigakan tahu!"

–TBC–

Reader's Letters

Loha, aloha!

Kita bertemu lagi teman. Saia senang karena kalian mau meripiu fic saia ini. Hiks, hiks *nangis banjir* setiap kali saia membaca ripiu dari kalian selalu membuat saia senang dan bersemangat. Sankyuu minnaaaa!!

Oke kit abaca ripiu dulu yuks!

Heri the Weird:

Dei jadi Kakak Cewek-nya Naru?

0_o

sama2 'lamban lg…

emang Naru pernah ngapain aja? Sampe disangka yang enggak2 sama Kakaknya? :p

hmm… Pemuda yang disuruh2 Neji itu Sasuke bukan? :p

Answer:

Huay, Heri the Weird, sankyuu! Kamu adalah ripiuer pertama di chap 2 *membungkuk hormat*

Iya nih, Si Deidei saia jadiin kakak perempuannya Naru ajah, soalnya aku suka kalo di jadi fem. Hehehe…

Mereka lamban karena mereka bersaudara (nggak nyambung)

Naru melakukan apa aja? Hmm… ada deh. Ntar akan diumbar habis-habisan. Tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Gomen, tebakanmu salah. Pria yang disuruh2 itu bukan Sasuke. Saia mana tega menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti itu. Orang yang disuruh2 Neji itu hanya OC yang tidak perlu diumbar identitasnya (sok misterius) *ditimpukin mercon*

Light-Sapphire-Chan:

Ah... yoroshiku ne hara-san! ^__^

Ng... Maaf yah, Light gak maksud mau ngasih flame! Maaf! *nangis gelundungan*

Semua tulisan hara-san sudah rapi, tinggal satu yang mengganjal, huruf kapital. Untuk nama orang, tempat, hari, bulan, pake huruf besar yah...

maaf~ Light baru review dari chapter dua... Hiks!

Naruto emang polos dan baik hati~ *peluk Naruto* Deidara as female bukan? Tadi kan ada bacaan, "...yang sama, tapi berbeda gender."

Hinata yang malang~ kena timpuk padahal tak berdosa... Kocak!

Yupz... Update!

With smile,

Light

Answer:

A'o, Light-chan. Boleh kan, saia panggil begini?

Flame? Ah, itu sih bukan flame. Saia senang jika ada yang mengoreksi kesalahan saia yang memang nyata. Saia sadar kalo banyak yg salah di chap 2. maklum ngetiknya sambil merem melek ngantuk. Itu pun baru dipublish jam 12 malem. Gomen nee...

Sankyuu, ripiu lagi yah

Melody-Cinta:

Ceritanya gak berubah, masih seru!

M... Coba aku tebak lagi (udah ketebak sih..)

Pasti dua pria yang dirahasia'in itu Neji sama Hiashi? Ya kan?

Apdet ya!!

Answer:

Sankyuu sudah meripiu lagi.

Haha, seratus deh buat kamu.

Ryu kun:

Good job. He He

Jadi smkin pnsrn aja neh.

Bleh usul ga?

Gmna klo crta ny tmn2 Naruto trpsna ma hanta, smpai ada yang mtusin pcrny. XD

Tp, trsrah qm aja, kan yg pny fic qm.

He He

Updet lg yah

Answer:

Wah, Ryu kun datang kembali!

Penasaran? Awas kebw mimpi ya, hehehe…

Hmm… usulmu akan dipertimbangkan. Atau mungkin kubuat fic khusus. Yah… liat ajah entar.

Anonymous:

Horre!! Author baru!

Selamat datang di penpiksion khususnya fandom Naruto Indonesia! *tabor bunga*

Moga betah di sini! Tenang, jeunk… arisan cuman sebulan sekali…*digampar*

Author: Woi! Udah lama di sini! Situ aja yang baru liat!

Haha.. *tawa gugup* iya, ya..

Maap deh, map ^^v

-

Naruto jomblo sejati, nih. Ck, ck..

Kasian, temen2nya pada punya cewek, dianya sendiri. Tabahlah Naruto! Ntar dapet Hinata yang manis!

Author balik lagi:

Jah, pairing kan keputusanku.

-

Keren. Jangan lupa UPDATE!

Answer:

Terima kasih atas penyambutanny! Pake bunga lage…

Saia memang bukan oang baru. Sebenarny udah pernah buat fic, tapi dihapus karena males. Dan sekarang saia kembali lagi. Hwahahaha…

Sankyuu ripiunya

Guavary:

Widih.. Ramen! *lirik2 jam* untung hampir buka. Hoho.. *digampar*

-

hmm.. Dei-dei jadi kakak naru?

Keren!

Dua2 lambat2 banget. Udah pingsan berapa lama baru histeris.

Mwhaha!

-

jangan lupa, UPDATE!

Answer:

Halo, Guavary!

Hmm.. sabar ya, walaupun buka bentar lagi tapi belum boleh buka lho!

Dei-dei dan Naruto adalah kakak adik impianku. Mereka sepadan (apanya?)

Yaps, akan diapdet secepat mungkin

Yaaah… ripiunya nambah lima. Ada orang baru juga. Sankyuu udah pada ripiu. Saia sayang kalian *meluk2 boneka gaje*

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pojok Author

Hwaaalooow…

Hara sedang sedih. Tadi pagi nenek anang (kalian bias analogikan dengan kakek) saia meninggal di Palembang. Nek, aku akan doakanmu selalu… hiks hiks hiks…

Yawdah deh, saia mau nangis dulu T~T Obrolan di chap ini saia gabung di chap depan. Dadah!!

Don't like don't read. Don't like don't flame (huahahaha! Nggak ding, terserah kalian aja deh!). Don't forget RnR!

A. Hara


	4. Naruto dan Hinata

Nge-Date Yuk!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nge-Date Yuk! © Amayuki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Gaje, AU, OOC, dsb

Summary

Hyuuga itu keluarga terpandang. Berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah anugerah. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga itu berarti bencana. Nah, kalau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, anugerah atau bencana?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Hinata padamu. Jadi…kamu tidur di luar saja."

"Ta-tapi Neechan–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Tidur di luar sana!!"

**Hinata dan Naruto**

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang Hinata, Neji?"

Neji menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan singkat.

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Dia pasti akan pulang."

Neji mencoba tersenyum optimis di depan bibinya itu. Dengan begitu, mungkin kekhawatiran bibinya itu bisa berkurang.

"Tidak apa Bibi, aku akan membawanya pulang. Pasti."

Lagi-lagi Neji mengumbar janji dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah patah arang.

Siang itu hujan. Langit kelabu menangisi bumi yang mulai mongering. Apakah tangisan itu selalu berarti kesedihan? Adakah yang bisa menjawabnya?

"Naruto-san, apakah tangisan itu selalu berarti kesedihan?"

Naruto yang sedang memindahkan semua jemuran–hari ini hari Sabtu yang artinya hari mencuci–ke beberapa bilah silinder alumunium dan menjemurnya di dapur menoleh dan memasang tampang berpikir.

Hinata sudah menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan aneh padanya selama pagi ini. Naruto kelabakan menjawabnya karena otaknya hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan realistis, bukan pertanyaan yang membingungkan seperti ini. Hanya akan menambahkan asap di otaknya.

"Emm…sepertinya begitu. Bukankah setiap orang yang menangis berarti sedang sedih atau ada masalah?" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam dan membuat Naruto jengah. Naruto perlahan membuang muka dan meneruskan menjemur di dalam apartemen.

Tadi pagi, Hinata bangun di atas futon sederhana dengan selimut warna senada bermotif bunga sakura. Selimut itu sudah kusam dan terlihat beberapa tambalan di bagian dalamnya. Saat dilihat sekali lagi, kamar itu memang sempit dan ruangan sempit membuat sakit di kepalanya semakin sempit.

Deidara sudah pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Hinata tidak tahu Deidara bekerja di mana dan tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Urusannya di sini hanya menumpang untuk tinggal hingga empat belas hari ke depan. Hingga kuliah dimulai.

'Mereka memang orang polos. Percaya saja kalau aku bersandiwara. Tidak mungkin dipukul begitu saja bisa amnesia.'

Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa Hinata melakukannya. Semua kebohongan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat berlindung dari keluarganya sendiri. Ia ingin mendapatkan kebebasan sebelum hari-hari terkekang di universitas. Dan Hinata merasa Naruto dan neechan-nya orang yang dapat dipercaya untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Hinata-san." Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Naruto sudah selesai menjemur pakaian.

"Ada apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata.

Terlihat Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan matanya tidak fokus ke Hinata.

"Kamu lapar tidak?" kata Naruto akhirnya. "Kalau lapar, sebaiknya kita belanja bahan-bahan makanan dulu karena dapur sudah kosong."

Hinata hanya diam menatap Naruto. Ia bimbang, apakah jika dia keluar dari sini, Neji dan orang-orang suruhannya akan menemukannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"T-tapi… hari kan, hujan," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk derai hujan di luar jendela. 'Dan banyak orang yang akan mengenaliku di luar sana,' tambah Hinata dalam hati tentunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa pakai payung ini." Naruto menunjukkan payung berwarna orange seperti warna rambutnya. "Hujannya juga akan segera berhenti," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kebimbangan Hinata sirna saat disuguhi senyum Naruto yang penuh ketulusan dan kepolosan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih dan mulus.

"D-da-dari mana Naruto-san tahu kalau hujan akan segera berhenti?" tanya Hinata.

"Feeling," jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Hinata ingin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu. Feeling? Memangnya dia peramal cuaca. "Baiklah…tapi aku ganti baju dulu ya."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum yang belum memudar dari bibirnya.

Sepertinya kegiatan belanja ini akan menyenangkan.

–000–

Air itu basah. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau air itu basah. Tapi Neji tidak peduli berapa banyak air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Hinata.

Ya, Hinata.

Padahal sudah seluruh bagian Konoha ia jelajahi tapi Hinata tetap tidak ditemukan. Bagaimana pertanggungjawabannya dengan Paman Hiashi dan keluarganya? Ia bukan seorang pria yang suka ingkar janji. Dan karena itulah, Neji tidak peduli cuaca sekitarnya.

"Tuan bisa sakit kalau tetap duduk di sini."

Suara lembut menembus gendang telinganya. Suara yang asing baginya namun terasa bersahabat.

Neji mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

Rambut pirang panjang terurai dan mata biru yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan langit saat itu. Senyum bersahabat yang mengingatkannya pada malaikat yang ada di buku yang sering dibacanya dengan Hinata saat kanak-kanak. Malaikat itu–bolehkah ia dipanggil begitu–mengulurkan payungnya, melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Neji dari tetesan hujan. Sebenarnya percuma karena Neji sudah basah kuyup namun Neji tetap menghargai perlakuan itu.

"Baju Tuan basah. Lebih baik keringkan dulu di dalam," ajak Sang Malaikat seraya mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Neji berdiri.

Neji menyambut uluran itu dan bangkit mengikuti Sang Malaikat.

–000–

Ramalan cuaca Naruto meleset. Dan selalu begitu, tidak pernah benar.

Hinata pun tahu ramalan cuaca Naruto meleset. Tapi toh, dia tetap menikmati kegiatannya bersama Naruto. Menyusuri jalanan yang basah dan tergenang air berdua di bawah payung orange yang cukup besar. Betapa romantisnya. Mengingatkan Hinata pada adegan film-film bergenre romance yang sering ditontonnya.

Semua belanjaan sudah di dapat. Lobak, daun bawang, ikan, wortel, tahu, kentang, telur, sosis, hakusai, terong, paprika, daging sapi, tomato, brokoli, kol dan bbeberapa bumbu masak yang memang sudah habis. Rencananya Naruto akan mengajaknya memasak menu baru dari bahan-bahan yang dibeli ini. Hinata tidak sabar sampai di rumah. Perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi makanan.

Tinggi Hinata hanya sebahu Naruto dan hal itu menyebabkan Hinata harus mengangkat lengannya lebih tinggi agar kepala Naruto tidak terkena besi kerangka payung.

"Maafnya, ternyata hujannya tidak berhenti. Pasti tidak menyenangkan berbelanja di saat hujan seperti ini," ucapnya Naruto memecah keheningan yang sudah tercipta sejak tadi. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kepayahan padahal semua belanjaan tadi dia yang bawa.

"Tidak apa-apa," bantah Hinata lembut. "Cukup menyenangkan kok." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan hingga Hinata melihat sebuah salon kecil di antara dua kedai sushi. Terlihat sepi dan tua. Tapi cukup menarik hingga Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Naruto kebasahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dirinya tidak dilindungi payung lagi.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada muka salon itu. Naruto ikut memandangi salon itu dan memiringkan kepala. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik?

"Hinata-san mau masuk?"

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari salon itu dan menatap Naruto.

"Masuk yuk!" ajak Naruto. Ia memindahkan belanjaan yang ada di tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri kemudian meraih pergelangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Triiiiing!

Bunyi bel angin yang di pasang di atas pintu masuk membuat orang yang ada di dalam–satu-satunya orang yang di dalam–menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyambut Hinata dan Naruto.

"Irasshaimase!"

Orang itu atau tepatnya wanita itu mempersilahkan Hinata dan Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah sofa nyaman yang antik. Dekorasi ruangannya setema dengan sofa antik itu dengan dominasi warna hijau muda yang segar. Tempat itu lebih tepat dibilang toko barang antik daripada sebuah salon kecantikan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita berambut hitam dan ber-iris merah itu.

Naruto menoleh ke Hinata, bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Saya ingin potong rambut," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu-ragu yang mengundang tanda tanya besar di wajah Naruto.

"Kamu serius?!"

–000–

Rambut pendek sebahu dengan poni di atas alis. Itulah penampilan baru Hinata. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika melihat penampilan barunya itu. Ekspresinya menyiratkan ia puas dengan servis yang diberikan sang penata rambut.

Naruto pun terpesona–tentu saja–dengan penampilan baru Hinata. Ditambah dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna biru tua, memperindah penampilan Hinata yang manis. Walaupun ia tidak menyangka kalau tujuan Hinata masuk kemari adalah untuk memangkas rambut panjangnya hingga tinggal sebahu. Ia pikir Hinata hanya akan melakukan creambath atau perawatan lainnya.

"Berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil merogoh kantung celananya mencari lembaran uang.

"450 yen."

Naruto bermaksud untuk membayar tagihan tersebut tapi tangan Hinata menahannya. Hinata mengeluarkan uang dari saku dress-nya dan menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada wanita tadi.

"Potongannya sangat rapi dan memuaskan. Kapan-kapan saya akan kemari lagi." Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian ia dan Naruto meninggalkan salon tersebut.

Naruto menatap langit.

Hujan telah reda rupanya.

Naruto dapat melihat kumpulan warna berjajar langit timur. Tertutupi bangunan-bangunan pertokoan yang menjulang.

Indah. Sama indahnya dengan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Senyumnya yang manis dan tulus membuat Naruto jatuh hati. Naruto memang tipe orang yang mudah jatuh hati pada sesuatu–khususnya wanita. Namun dia bukan playboy. Naruto bukan tipe orang playboy karena bahkan dia belum pernah pacaran semasa hidupnya. Dan dia harap diumurnya yang kedelapanbelas ini ia dapat seorang pacar yang dapat menerima kesederhanaannya.

Hinata menggulung payung orange Naruto dan mengikuti Naruto.

Bukan arah pulang–Hinata ingat rute berangkatnya walaupun baru pertama kalinya–tapi mengarah ke pinggiran kota Konoha yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

Mereka berhenti di pinggiran sungai. Naruto duduk beralaskan rerumputan liar di sekitar tepi sungai diikuti Hinata.

Di hadapan mereka, lukisan paling indah yang tak mungkin dapat ditiru oleh satupun manusia yang ada. Hak cipta milik Tuhan yang tak tertandingi. Kombinasi warna cantik yang menghiasi hari yang menjelang sore.

"Indah," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan menikmati pemandangan sehabis hujan itu. Inilah kegiatan favoritnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain, memandangi pelangi adalah hal yang sepele, tapi bagi Naruto, memandangi pelangi adalah kegiatan paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang menyainginya.

Mata Naruto beralih ke gadis di sebelahnya yang ikut terpana dengan keindahan pelangi itu. Rambut barunya berayun perlahan oleh angin. Andaikan dia seorang fotografer, maka Naruto tak akan melewatkan momen indah ini dan akan diabadikannya dalam sebuah foto yang masuk dalam kategori penerima penghargaan Pulitzer.

Banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto kepada Hinata. Alasannya melarikan diri dari seseorang yang ia katakan penjahat, alasan mengapa tidak ada satupun kartu identitas dibawanya, termasuk mengapa dia membawa uang sebanyak itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengejarnya. Padahal, menurut Naruto, Hinata tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang suka mencari masalah hingga dikejar-kejar oleh orang jahat. Namun dari semua pertanyaan itu, Naruto urung menanyakannya karena yang bersangkutan lupa ingatan.

"Hai, Naruto!" Suara tidak asing menghancurkan lamunan Naruto. Ia mencari sumber suara. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Empat orang, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya. Sai dan Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura. Sedang apa mereka di sini?

"Hai sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan ramah seperti biasanya. Matanya beralih ke gadis di sebelah Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto penasaran.

"K-kalian..ada di sini." Naruto sedikit tergagap. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka semua di sini saat dia bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ya, kami ada di sini Naruto," kata Sai membenarkan. Ia menatap Hinata penuh ingin tahu.

Empat orang itu meneliti Hinata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Bahkan dia menautkan alisnya seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"T-te-teman," jawab Naruto singkat dan terbata-bata.

Sai, Sakura, dan Ino menatap Naruto tak percaya dan menuduhnya berbohong. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk berpikir. Sesuatu hal yang jarang terjadi karena biasanya, si bungsu Uchiha ini paling cuek dengan orang lain terlebih orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Teman apa teman?" goda Ino yang segera membuat Naruto malu. Hinata yang tidak mengerti malah bingung harus bereaksi apa. Dia hanya diam dan melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan tiga temannya itu.

"Dia Hinata. Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari. Hinata, ini teman-temanku, Sai," Naruto menunjuk Sai, "Sakura," Naruto menunjukkan Sakura, "Ino," Naruto menunjuka orang terakhir yang ada di depannya.

Hinata pun membungkuk salam perkenalan.

Naruto yang baru sadar kalau Sasuke ada di belakang pun membalik badan dan menemukan Sasuke dengan gaya cool-nya–tangan masuk ke saku celana–menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh.

"Si Rambut Ayam itu namanya Sasuke."

Hinata membungkuk lagi dan tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi tak lazimnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kilah Sasuke. Ia jalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu...Hinata-san."

–TBC–

Pojok Author

Jyahahaha.....

Akhirnya saia kembali mengapdet fic ini. Fufufufu.... chap ini lebih banyak mengisahkan Naruto dan Hinata rupanya. Hmm...apakah pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab di chap ini. Kalau belum tunggu chap selanjutnya karena fic ini masih panjang huahahahaha.

Saia ingin bercerita tentang beberapa manga yang sering bikin saia terinspirasi. Dan kali untuk kali versi serial cantik.

Yang pertama My Senior karya Atsuko Namba. Serial cantik yang ceritanya sederhana tapi mengena. Tentang tokoh utama (cewek) yang jatuh cinta dengan senpainya di klub penelitian kebudayaan. Nah, si senpainya itu orangnya campuran Naruto dan Sasuke-lah. Pokoknya keren. Senyum ramah dan hangat, melindungi, perhatian, baik, cool, agak cuek dan gitu deh. Si senpai suka dengan senpainya yang sudah di universitas. Yang bikin saia terinspirasi adalah perjuangan di tokoh utama buat mendapatkan cinta si senpai yang keren itu. Baca aja deh kalo penasaran.

Yang kedua, judulnya Marmalade Boy. Pengarangnya lupa karena manganya ada di gudang. Ceritanya tentang Miki yang suka tenis dan punya temen namanya Meiko. Nah, Ginta, temennya Miki, suka sama Miki tapi dulu pernah nolak. Terus bonyoknya Miki cerai dan nikah sama bonyoknya Yuu dan tinggal bareng. Inti cerita sih, tentang Miki sama Yuu. Dibumbui dengan konflik Meiko dan Ginta yang harus menyerah dengan cintanya sendiri. Konfliknya banyak dan njelimet. Tapi seru dan bikin terharu di ujung volumenya.

Terus ada Scramble Next Door, tentang Toya dan Ota, si twin yang ditinggal mati oleh ibunya dan harus mengurus adiknya yang masih tk dan balita. Punya ayah pekerja kantoran yang agak cengeng *menurut saia aja sih* Yang harus kerja keras sih, Si Toya karena Si Ota itu musisi pemalas dan tidak dewasa. Mereka punya tetangga baru, perempuan dan anak baru di sekolah mereka. Toya dan Ota nantinya suka sama si cewek ini dan memperebutkannya secara tidak kentara–persaingan diam-diam.

Terus masih banyak lagi-lah. Ada Spesial A, Salad Days, de-el-el.

Udah dulu ya, ngantuk nih. Oh ya, karena ripiunya Cuma tiga, saia balas di chap depan. Semoga tiga hari lagi bisa diapdet. Setelah itu saia mau hiatus bentaran karena mau fokus ke mid semester. Ganbatte!!

A. Hara

NB: Yang bener Pulitzer atau Pulitszer atau yang lain. Maaf saia lupa.


	5. About Neji

Nge-Date Yuk!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nge-Date Yuk! © Amayuki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Gaje, AU, OOC, lil' character bashing (oh, ya?)

Summary

Hyuuga itu keluarga terpandang. Berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah anugerah. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga itu berarti bencana. Nah, kalau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, anugerah atau bencana?

* * *

Neji selalu bertanya apakah malaikat itu nyata? Apakah dia bisa menemuinya? Apakah wujudnya wanita ataukah pria? Apakah kita bisa memilikinya?

Neji selalu bertanya seperti itu tapi tidak pernah disampaikan kepada orang lain. Hingga dia bertemu dengan malaikat itu sendiri. Semua pertanyaannya terjawab

About Neji

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Ada orang yang mengenalinya tapi Hinata tidak merasa kenal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika identitasnya benar-benar terbongkar saat ini?

Naruto melirik Hinata yang terlihat sedikit terkejut di luar. Sasuke mungkin tahu identitas gadis itu. Dan Naruto pun ingin tahu. Tapi ada suatu perasaan yang muncul dari hatinya yang tidak mengizinkan identitas gadis itu terbongkar. Karena…mungkin…mungkin saja Hinata akan pergi darinya saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja kamu tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia ini teman Dei-neechan, datang jauh-jauh dari Kumo," jelas Naruto terburu-buru. "Hinata ini tinggal dan kuliah di Konoha dan untuk sementara tinggal di apartemen kami.

Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Hinata dan memberi isyarat. "Benar kan, Hinata-san?"

Hinata mengerti isyarat Naruto dan mengangguk untuk memperkuat pernyataan Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ini bukan caramu untuk merayu Hinata-san, kan?" celetuk Sai asal. "Kalau aku, tidak akan pakai trik kuno seperti itu untuk merayunya," lanjutnya yang segera disambut dengan sodokan maut dari siku Ino. Sai meringis kesakitan walau tetap dalam keadaan 'kerennya'.

Sasuke hanya membalas gurauan Sai dengan tatapan-oh-ya. Matanya beralih ke Naruto. "Mungkin kamu benar. Sepertinya aku salah," aku Sasuke akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bergerak maupun berinisiatif untuk bersuara. Hanya angis lembut yang berhembut di antara mereka.

"Ehm." Sakura mendeham memecah kesunyian. "Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang. Bukankah kamu bilang kamu harus segera pulang?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergeming dan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ja mata, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun," pamit Sakura diikuti Sai dan Ino.

"Ja mata," sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, dan Ino menaiki mobil ferrari biru–seharusnya merah, tapi di_-airbrush_ oleh Sasuke–dan melaju perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata bisa bernapas lega. Untunglah identitasnya tidak terbongkar.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama berada di luar," ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata menyambutnya dan pipinya memerah dengan alas an yang tidak diketahuinya saat Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya

Naruto membawa Hinata pulang tanpa menyadari wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat.

–000–

Neji masih berada di dalam café itu walaupun hujan telah reda. Langit telah gelap dengan taburan kristal bintang menyebar. Angin berhembus lembut di luar sana. Seharusnya Neji sudah pergi dari tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu di café itu yang membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman. Membuatnya melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Keramaian café itu sudah berkurang. Hanya lima orang termasuk Neji yang tertinggal. Tiga orang waitress dan dua pengunjung.

"Tuan ingin menambah kopinya?"

Neji mendongak dan mata lavendernya tertumbuk dengan mata biru langit yang indah. Sang malaikat dalam wujud wanita.

"Terima kasih."

Malaikat itu menuangkan cairan hitam ke cangkir ungu Neji. Mata Neji mengikuti aliran cairan hitam pekat itu kemudian menatap sang malaikat.

Malaikat ini punya nama. Deidara. Nama yang bagus bukan? Walaupun Neji sendiri tidak tahu arti dari 'Deidara'.

Kalian akan sependapat dengan Neji jika kalian sudah bertemu dengan Deidara. Rambut pirangnya yang halus dikepang satu dengan pita jingga menghiasinya. Senyumnya yang tidak hanya manis tapi juga bagai…um..sulit menggambarkannya. Jika kalian memandang ke dalam matanya, maka kalian bisa melihat keteduhan samudra dan langit di sana. Yah…seperti itulah.

Neji tertawa dalam hati menyadari dirinya, untuk pertama kalinya, tertarik dengan wanita yang belum dikenalnya selama sehari itu.

Tadi, saat Deidara menemukannya di depan café ini, Deidara membawanya ke loker pegawai dan memberinya handuk san pakaian ganti. Sebuah kaos lusuh kebesaran yang menurut Neji tidak layak pakai. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu, hanya saja Neji terlalu syok karena disuruh memakai pakaian pinjaman Deidara. Dengan berbagai alasan, akhirnya Deidara berhasil memaksa Neji memakai kaos itu dan membiarkan kemeja Neji dikeringkan di laundry koin yang letaknya tidak jauh dari café itu.

Bayangkan, kemeja dari desainer ternama Orochimaru, dikeringkan di laundry koin yang bahkan Neji sendiri tidak yakin apakah kemejanya akan kembali dengan selamat. Mengerikan!

Setelah itu, Neji malah berada di sini selama tiga jam sambil memandangi derai hujan dan kadang-kadang diselingi obrolan singkatnya dengan Deidara. Dia…gadis yang menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Bisa-bisanya aku seperti ini saat Hinata belum ditemukan," kata Neji lirih.

Neji bangkit setelah meneguk habis kopinya. Kemudian mendekati kasir dan membayar tagihannya.

"Tuan mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Deidara menghampiri Neji yang bersiap meninggalkan café itu.

Neji berbalik dan mengangguk. "Masih ada yang harus kuurusi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini."

Deidara tersenyum cerah lalu menyerahkan sebuah payung jingga yang tergulung rapi. Neji menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya, menatap deidara untuk menyampaikan pertanyaanya.

"Untuk Tuan. Siapa tahu saat hujan lagi, Tuan tidak membawa payung. Jangan suka hujan-hujanan. Sehat itu mahal lho!" nasihat Deidara. Setelah bicara seperti itu, Deidara langsung meninggalkan Neji dan masuk ke dalam cafe.

Neji memandangi payung di tangannya itu lama kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menghilang ke dalam Porsche.

–000–

"Akhirnya kita sampai."

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk duluan. Deidara akan pulang satu jam lagi. Dan itu berarti ia yang harus memasak.

Hinata masuk ke kamar dan berkaca. Ia menatap wajahnya dengan teliti. Merah. Masih memerah. Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

Hinata menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak dan segera menjauh dari cermin. Mukanya tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi wajah. "T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-san," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Walau masih sedikit bingung, Naruto tidak melanjutkan bertanya. Dia malah mengajak Hinata untuk membantunya memasak yang langsung di-iya-kan oleh Hinata.

It's cooking time!

–000–

Flashback On

Neji kecil memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah area luas bernama rumah.

Em... itu rumahnya sekarang. Lebih tepatnya rumah tempat ia menumpang hidup.

Setelah kecelakaan ayahnya yang misterius, Neji tidak memiliki keluarga lagi selain...

"Neji." Seseorang memanggilnya. Pria dari Hyuuga Mansion dengan seragam pelayan rumah berwarna biru tua yang khusus dipakai laki-laki.

Ya, keluarga Hyuuga akan menampungnya mulai saat ini.

Neji juga keluarga Hyuuga namun bukan keluarga utama. Walaupun ayahnya merupakan kembaran dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga, tetap saja nasib mereka berbeda. Ayah Neji lebih memilih cita-citanya dibanding meneruskan usaha keluarga. Bisa dikatakan bahwa ayah Neji dikucilkan dari keluarga.

Neji mengikuti pelayan itu menuju sebuah ruangan besar berdekorasi klasik. Semua barang bawaan Neji sudah diangkut oleh supir yang menjemputnya tadi. Tapi toh dia hanya membawa koper ukuran sedang yang berisi beberapa pakaian dan benda yang dianggap berharga bagi anak kecil seperti Neji. Menurut supir itu, keluarga Hyuuga akan membelikannya pakaian-pakaian yang baru. Jadi Neji tidak perlu membawa barang yang banyak.

Seorang pria dan wanita dewasa memasuki ruangan itu dengan menggandeng dua anak perempuan mereka.

"Selamat datang di rumahmu Neji," sapa sang wanita sambil memeluk Neji dengan hangat. Kemudian wanita itu menggiring kedua anak perempuannya untuk mendekati Neji.

Mata Neji bertemu dengan mata lavender yang sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari mata itu tapi entah kenapa mata Neji tidak mau lepas menatapnya hingga suara nyonya Hyuuga mengembalikanya ke alam nyata.

"Ini Hinata. Dia hanya beda dua tahun darimu lho. Terus yang kecil ini Hanabi, adiknya Hinata. Jadi temannya Neji." Nyonya Hyuuga mengelus lembut puncak kepala Neji.

'Jadi namanya Hinata. Manis,' komentar Neji dalam hati.

"Neji, Paman mau bicara."

Neji menghentikan aktivitas belajarnya bersama Hinata dan mengikuti Hiashi menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Hiashi mempersilahkan Neji duduk dan dia sendiri duduk di seberang Neji.

"Ada yang ingin paman bicarakan. Dan ini mengenaimu dan Hinata." Hiashi memulai dengan nada menggantung.

Neji memusatkan perhatiannya pada kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut sang paman. Apa yang ingin pamannya itu bicarakan dengannya? Mengapa ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hinata?

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kamu adalah anak yang cerdas dan berbakat. Kamu pernah melompat kelas dua kali dan akhirnya menduduki kelas 6 dengan umurmu yang baru 10 tahun. Em... apakah kamu bisa mencerna apa yang aku katakan?"

Neji mengangguk perlahan dan itu membuat Hiashi lega. Sebenarnya ia bingung bagaimana bicara serius dengan anak yang baru berumur 10 tahun. Tapi untung Neji mengerti.

"Dengan kecerdasanmu sekarang, mungkin saja kamu bisa menyelesaikan kuliah lebih cepat dari orang biasa dan akhirnya terjun di dunia kerja lebih cepat."

Hiashi diam sejenak untuk membaca ekspresi Neji. Hmm... anak itu sepertinya dapat mencerna kata-katanya.

"Jadi Paman pikir alangkah bagus jika kamu terjun di dunia bisnis dan membantu paman mengelola bisnis keluarga. Karena bisnis ini juga milikmu kan?"

"Iya, Paman."

"Kamu boleh meminta jabatan apapun saat kamu lulus nanti. Tapi ada satu yang tidak boleh kamu minta dari semua jabatan itu. Presiden direktur."

Neji bingung. "Kenapa Paman?"

"Karena tempat itu milik Hinata, sepupumu. Paman menginginkan anak paman mewarisi kursi kepemimpinan yang Paman pegang sekarang. Jadi Paman ingin kamu membantu dan melindungi Hinata hingga dia sanggup menempati perannya di perusahaan. Apa kamu mengerti?"

Neji diam. Membantu dan melindungi Hinata? Tentu saja dia bisa. Bukankah itu yang ingin dilakukannya sejak bertemu dengan Hinata?

"Tentu Paman. Aku akan lakukan apapun demi Hinata," jawab Neji dengan tegas.

"Neji-kun, ayo naik pohon itu."

Hinata menarik Neji ke sebuah pohon besar di halaman belakang Hyuuga Mansion. Rumput hijau yang terawat baik terhampar bak permadani di halaman itu dan dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga sesuai dengan musim saat ini.

"Jangan Hinata-chan. Kamu bisa jatuh dan terluka nanti," larang Neji sambil menahan Hinata yang akan memanjat pohon itu.

"Tapi aku ingin terbang seperti bidadari yang ada di buku cerita itu. Dan untuk terbang, kita kan harus ada di tempat tinggi, Neji-kun," bantah Hinata.

Wajah Neji sangat was-was saat Hinata mulai menaiki dahan pertama. Hinata sampai dengan selamat. Hinata duduk di dahan itu dan berteriak kepada Neji yang ada di bawahnya.

"Lihat Neji-kun, aku tidak jatuh kan. Neji-kun hanya terlalu khawatir," kata Hinata sambil tertawa gembira. Ia berdiri dan mulai memanjat ke dahan kedua.

"Hinata cepat turun nanti kamu ja–" Kata-kata Neji terhenti karena ia melihat Hinata tergelincir saat memanjat dahan kedua dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap Hinata dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai matras pendaratan.

Namun Neji hanya anak-anak yang tentu saja tenaga tidak sebesar pria dewasa. Tangannya menahan beban yang terlalu besar dan menyebabkan dirinya terhuyung dan jatuh ke hamparan rumput. Ia tidak dapat merasakan tangannya bahkan saat gerombolan pelayan yang datang karena teriakan Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke ruang perawatan.

Ia hanya bisa diam saat melihat Hinata yang terus menangis di sampingnya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf berulang kali padanya.

'Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Ini keinginanku. Aku sudah janji.'

End of Flashback

–000–

"Gadis indigo seperti ini...kayaknya aku pernah melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah...ah ya! Dia pernah makan ramen di sini dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu."

Neji mengernyit. "Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya. Naruto adalah pemuda yang bekerja mengantar ramen di tempat ini. Dia bekerja di sini senin sampai jum'at."

"Bisa anda beritahu alamatnya?" pinta Neji hati-hati. Jangan sampai dia terlihat seperti penguntit.

Terlihat Teuchi gugup dengan permintaan Neji itu. Ada perlu apa pria muda ini dengan pegawainya? "B-bisa. Tentu saja bisa."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Neji menerima selembar kertas yang bertuliskan alamat dari seseorang bernama Naruto. Letaknya tidak jauh dari kedai ramen ini. Hanya berjarak dua blok.

Baiklah dengan kertas ini Neji akan menemukan tempat persembunyian Hinata. Dan dengan begitu dia bisa membawa Hinata pulang dan bersantai serta kembali ke rutinitas semulanya.

–000–

Naruto segera menyambar tabung pemadam kebakaran saat melihat api kecil yang muncul dari kompor yang dipakainya untuk memasak makan malam. Hinata, si penyebab kebakaran, sudah menyingkir jauh-jauh dari TKP sambil menggenggam erat sendok sayur yang dipakainya memasak.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk memasak kalau memang tidak bisa. Dei-neechan bisa memarahiku habis-habisan kalau tahu ini," kata Naruto sedikit menggerutu.

Hinata yang masih syok dengan kebakaran itu tanpa sadar menangis dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-san, aku memang tidak berguna. Maafkan a-aku..."

Naruto yang tadinya ingin marah jadi tidak tega melihat Hinata menangis.

'Aku memang lemah,' batin Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku tidak marah kok. Kebakaran seperti ini sering terjadi di apartemen ini. Dulu Dei-neechan pernah membakar apartemen lama kami dan membuat kami terusir dari sana. Jadi tolong jadi menangis," hibur Naruto.

Hinata berhenti menagis, hanya suara sesenggukan yang tersisa. Dia menatap Naruto takut-takut.

"Kalau begini, kita cari makan di luar saja yuk, Hinata-san!"

–000–

Neji memandangi gedung apartemen yang hanya berjarak 20 meter dari tempat ia parkir. Belum memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak. Sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya Hinata mau tinggal di apartemen yang kumuh bagi Neji itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dicari oleh Hinata itu?

Neji melihat dua sosok pria dan wanita keluar dari apartemen itu. Dia mengenali sang wanita. Sangat mengenalinya. Walau jaraknya cukup jauh, Neji yakin yang baru saja keluar itu adalah Hinata. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu yang dicarinya berhari-hari.

Akhirnya Neji menemukannya. Rasa bahagia menyeruak dadanya. Selesai sudah pencariannya. Neji keluar dari mobilnya dan bermaksud menghampiri Hinata.

Namun...langkahnya terhenti saat melihat senyum bahagia Hinata. Senyum itu tak pernah dilihat Neji selama ini, bahkan saat ia bersama Hinata. Bukan senyumnya saat bersama Paman Hiashi, Bibi, Hanabi-chan, atau siapapun. Hinata terlihat...lebih bahagia.

Tunggu, tidak mungkin! Apa yang membuatnya lebih bahagia dibandingkan bersama dengan keluarganya? Apa? Ap–

"Konnichiwa, Neji-san!"

Neji membalik badan dan melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

Malaikat, eh, maksudnya Deidara. Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Neji-san sedang apa di sini?" tanya Deidara bingung.

Neji merasa seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. Ia menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap, "E-eh, aku sedang ada urusan. Penting."

Neji mendeham pelan untuk menetralkan suaranya dan juga perasaannya.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Deidara lagi.

Ingin rasanya Neji mencekik gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu karena terlalu inisiatif bertanya.

"Rahasia ya?"

Neji mengangguk pasti dan mencari sosok Hinata di sekitar sana. Sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya sudah pergi entah ke mana.

"Tuan mau mampir?" tawar Deidara berbasa-basi. Ia tahu kalau Neji tidak mungkin mau mampir.

"Deidara-san tinggal di sini?" tanya Neji yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan Deidara. "Kamu mengenal Naruto?" tanya Neji lagi.

"I-iya. Dia adik saya. Memangnya ada apa?" Deidara bingung kenapa Neji bisa mengenal adiknya.

"Apa kamu mengenal gadis ini?" Neji menunjukkan selembar foto dari sakunya.

Mata Deidara membelalak melihat foto itu. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di foto itu. Gadis amnesia yang tinggal di apartemennya. Hinata.

Apa hubungan orang ini dengan Hinata?

"T-ti-tidak, tidak, saya tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Deidara sedikit gugup menjawab dan menutupinya dengan tawa hambar.

Neji menatap tajam Deidara. "Kamu yakin?"

"Te-tentu, untuk apa aku berbohong? Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Neji tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Deidara itu. Dia melihat jelas raut kebohongan di wajah manis Deidara. Ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Neji mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkannya kepada Deidara.

"Tolong hubungi saya jika kamu melihat gadis ini. Ja mata."

Neji masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikannya pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Deidara masih berdiri termangu di tempatnya berdiri dengan mata menatap lekat kartu nama dan foto di tangannya.

"Jadi...gadis dan pria itu dari keluarga Hyuuga?"

–TBC–

* * *

**Letters from Reader**

Light-Sapphire-Chan:

Sankyuu ripiunya, Light-chan. Hinata kabur dari rumah karena biiiiiiiiip (hehe, rahasia). Gomen ya apdetnya lama m(_)m

Ryu kun:

Penasaran? Khukhukhu, baguslah! Hahahaha, empat jempoll? Jangan bilang sama jempol kaki. Bau dong? Sankyuu udah ripiu dan menunggu ya!

shiNomori na0mi:

Nggak papa kok, kalo baru ripiu. Sankyuu lho udah sudi meripiu fict ini. Ya, Neji memang saia siksa di sini.

Light-Sapphire-Chan:

Kemarin Light-chan ripiu kok *ikutan celingak celinguk review list*

Sankyuu udah suka fict ini. Saia jadi terharu. Gomen kalo masih ada typo, namanya juga manusia.

The Devil fRom HeLL:

Hinata kurang gagap? Hmm... saia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kalau ada yang mengatakannya gagap. Cuma terbata-bata aja (sama aja ya, hehhe).

Ide dapat dari mana ya...? *lirik-lirik cermin* dari otak-lah. Haha

shiNomori na0mi:

Ya, Neji-nya sabar kok (sok tahu). Yap,sudah diapdet. Gomen lama ya!

Melody-Cinta:

Sudah diapdet, siap dibaca. Jangan lupa dimulai dengan doa dan diakhiri dengan... ripiu. Hahha!

Rhyme A. Black:

Halo, Rimmie. Sankyuu udah capek-capek ripiu fict ini. Apdetannya udah nih. Gomen kalo lama!

Serius Black (gomen, namamu susah ditulis):

Bisa aja. Tapi belum nyadar. Kalo Naruto, orannya memang gampang jatuh cinta. Geto! Jangan kapok ngeripiu ya!

No Name:

Gomen kalo kamu merasa ripiunya lama. Saia sudah mencoba mengapdet di sela-sela kesibukan. Gomeen m(_)m

* * *

**Author Note**

Halo, minna-san!

Gomen ne kalo apdetnya lama. Banyak hal yang harus saia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saia ketinggalan enam chapter fic favorit saia.

Saia harus mengejar-ngejar guru untuk ikut susulan karena pas mid sakit. Saia juga dikejar-kejar deadline novel (sok-sok'an buat novel). Saia juga sibut negjaring adek-adek kelas buat ikut ekskul baru saia. Sibuk latihan ngerakit komputer. Sibuk belajar desain web. Sibuk ini sibuk itu sampe ficnya terlantar. Sekali lagi maaf!

Doakan supaya bisa saia apdet dengan teratur karena semester dua saia mau hiatus berkepanjangan alias hibernasi untuk fokus ke simak UI dan STAN. Yosh, semangad!

Sampai jumpa lagi chap selanjutnya!

A. Hara


	6. She is Hyuuga

Nge-Date Yuk!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nge-Date Yuk! © Amayuki Hara

Main Character

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Warning

Gaje, AU, OOC, dsb

Summary

Hyuuga itu keluarga terpandang. Berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya adalah anugerah. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga itu berarti bencana. Nah, kalau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, anugerah atau bencana?

* * *

Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah...bo-bolehkah aku bersamamu lebih lama?

Di sini, aku merasa nyaman dan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Apakah itu...CINTA?

**She is Hyuuga**

"Bagaimana hasil pencarianmu, Neji?"

"Maafkan saya, Hiashi-sama. Kami sedang mengumpulkan informasi–"

"Masih belum juga! Apa saja kerja kalian selama ini? Sudah seminggu lebih tapi Hinata belum ditemukan juga."

Pria berambut coklat itu duduk bersimpuh. "Maafkan saya," pintanya. "Saya pasti akan segera memulangkan Hinata."

Pria di belakang meja besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada figura di atas meja. Seorang gadis tersenyum simpul di sana. Gadis yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kuharap kau menepati janjimu, Neji."

Neji bangkit dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya tak akan mengecewakan anda, Hiashi-sama."

Neji pun pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

–000–

Malam itu tiba. Gelap. Tentu saja. Hahahaha...

Suasana begitu damai di apartemen Deidara. Tiga orang berkumpul di ruang makan, berhadapan dengan sajian makan malam yang sederhana namun bergizi.

"Itadakimasu!

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Dua pirang dan satu indigo. Satu pirang dengan lahap menghabiskan makan malam, yang satu lagi dengan santai mengunyah.

"Haho, mahan hang hanyak, hihaha-han," ujar si pirang. "Ak! Uhuk, uhuk!"

Si pirang satunya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Makanya, telan dulu isi mulutmu sebelum berbicara, Naruto."

Si indigo hanya tersenyum geli dan menyodorkan segelas air pada si pirang bernama Naruto. Naruto meneguknya habis dalam lima detik.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Terima kasih Hinata-san."

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali makan. Suasana kembali tenang.

–000–

"Umm, Hinata-san, kamu tidak bosan, seharian hanya di apartemen saja?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua sedang mencuci yang dipakai makan malam.

"Pasti bosan kan?" lanjut Naruto. Ia mengelap tangannya di celemek dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

Hinata langsung gugup dan membeku.

"Ikut aku bekerja saja besok. Bagaimana?" bisik Naruto. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat, membuat rona merah itu menjalar hingga ke telinga Hinata.

Saking gugupnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukan. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Wah, wajahmu merah. Hinata-san demam ya?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menuju dahi Hinata. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai kepala Naruto.

Duagh!

Naruto terduduk, meringis dan menggosok kepalanya yang terpukul. Dia mendongak ke atas dan matanya menangkap wajah Deidara yang penuh kekesalan.

"Na-Ru-Tooo!"

–000–

Naruto masih meringis kesakitan. Di hadapannya, Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah super khawatir. Pukulan Deidara tadi kuat. Hinata khawatir Naruto gegar otak.

"Na-Naruto-san baik-baik saja, kan? Apa perlu ke dokter untuk rontgen?"

"Tidak perlu," kata Naruto terkekeh. "Aku sudah biasa dipukul. Kepalaku kebal kok, hehe."

"Benarkah?" Hinata memeriksa kepala Naruto dengan seksama.

Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh yang muncul. Wajah Hinata begitu dekat dan membuatnya gugup.

'Duh, ada apa, ya?'

–000–

Pagi itu begitu tenang. Suasana makan pagi begitu tenang. Begitu hening.

Deidara dapat shift siang hari ini dan rencananya Naruto dan Hinata akan pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk bekerja.

Sedari tadi, Deidara melahap sarapan dengan mata tak lepas dari Hinata. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bertumpuk di otaknya.

Siapa gadis ni sebenarnya?

Apa ia benar-benar amnesia?

Apa tujuannya di sini?

Dan fakta bahwa Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, makin membuatnya penasaran.

Hyuuga. Bukankah mereka keluarga kaya raya di Hi ini? Kalau tidak salah, mereka mendominasi perekonomian negara ini, kan? Deidara tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dua Hyuuga sekaligus.

"Dei-neechan? Kau melamun?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata Naruto dan Hinata sudah menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Dei-neechan, aku dan Hinata-san harus pergi sekarang," pamit Naruto lalu membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Ah, iya."

Deidara memperhatikan Hinata yang membantu Naruto memberesi peralatan makan. Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?

"Ittekimasu," pamit Hinata kepada Deidara sebelum pergi.

"Umm, Hinata-san." Entah apa yang ada di otak Deidara saat memanggil nama Hinata. Rasa penasarannya membuat ia bersikap tak wajar.

"Ada apa Deidara-san?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto sudah melangkah lebih dulu menuju tangga apartemen.

"Umm...tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Deidara. "Itterasshai."

–000–

Kedai Ichiraku penuh dengan pelanggan seharian ini. Hinata dan Naruto tentunya ikut sibuk melayani pesanan pelanggan. Tidak hanya pelanggan yang datang ke kedai namun juga pelanggan yang memakai jasa pesan-antar. Hinata tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor dan otomatis tinggal di kedai. Hanya Naruto yang mondar-mandir mengantar pesanan.

Seharian ini Hinata tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Oh, baiklah, mereka bertemu namun hanya melakukan kontak mata dan bicara seperlunya. Tak ada perbincangan di dalamnya.

Naruto memberinya peringatan untuk tidak mendekati pria bernama Kakashi–memakai masker dan selalu membawa buku mencurigakan di tangannya dan Jiraiya–lelaki tua berambut putih panjang dengan dandanan seniman kabuki dengan alasan yang kurang masuk akal. Mesum. Maksudnya, menurut Naruto, kedua pria itu mesum dan Naruto takut mereka menggoda Hinata nantinya.

Pelanggan semakin berkurang menginjak pukul delapan malam. Hanya beberapa orang yang menyebar memenuhi meja kedai. Dua pria datang dan segera duduk di salah satu meja.

Hinata segera menghampiri kedua pria itu. Dari penampilannya, mereka mirip dengan dua pria mesum yang digambarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi, siapapun mereka, bagi Hinata, memasang ekspresi ramah dan senyum bersahabat adalah hal yang patut diberikan ke semua pelanggan tanpa terkecuali.

"Konbanwa, Tuan-Tuan ingin memesan apa?" tanya Hinata dengan catatan kecil dan sebuah pena di tangan.

Kedua pria itu menoleh ke Hinata dan terpana. Jiraiya-lah yang pertama memaksa diri keluar dari pesona itu dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kami belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. Apakah Nona Cantik ini pegawai baru?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit menggoda.

"Benar. Saya baru mulai bekerja hari ini," jawab Hinata tak lupa dengan senyumnya. "Apakah Tuan sekalian adalah Kakashi-san dan Jiraiya-san?" tanya Hinata selanjutnya.

Kakashi makin terperangah. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan bukunya yang bercover jingga itu. Jiraiya pun terpesona.

"Nona Cantik tahu dari mana?"

"Naruto-san yang memberitahu saya tentang Tuan berdua," jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya saya diminta Naruto-san untuk menghindari anda berdua. Tapi saya pikir Tuan sekalian tidak seperti yang Naruto-san katakan," lanjut Hinata polos.

Alis Jiraiya naik. Rasa penasarannya muncul.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang kami?" selidik Jiraiya.

Hinata ragu untuk mengutarakannya blak-blakan. Menurutnya mengatakan hal itu tidak sopan. Begitu yang diajarkan orang tuanya. Tapi–

"Mesum."

–Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Gelak tawa Jiraiya dan Kakashi membahana di kedai yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Mesum? Mesum katanya? Anak itu tidak berubah," ujar Jiraiya di sela tawanya.

Melihat reaksi dua pria itu, rasa penasaran Hinata semakin besar. Apa penyebab Naruto mengatakan dua orang baik dan sopan di hadapannya MESUM?

–000–

Naruto amat lelah dengan rutinitasnya seharian ini. Mengantarkan pesanan ramen dari rumah ke rumah. Entah kenapa Ramen Ichiraku jadi seperti menu wajib warga konoha hari ini. Sungguh aneh.

Naruto baru saja selangkah dari pintu kedai saat ia melihat gadis yang selama seminggu lebih tinggal di rumahnya sedang berbincang akrab dengan dua pria yang seharusnya dihindarinya.

Pria-pria mesum ini sedang melancarkan aksinya. Dan...bukankah ia sudah memperingatkan Hinata untuk jauh-jauh dari pria bermasker dengan buku jingga mencurigakan dan pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang dengan dandanan kabuki? Bukankah ciri-ciri yang diberikan Naruto sudah sangat jelas? Bukankah–

"Hinata-san."

'Argh, kalian berdua. Menjauhlah dari Hinata-san!'

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto melangkah terburu-buru mendekati meja di mana Hinata berada. Matanya membara, tatapan tajam ditujukan pada dua pria yang berada di sekeliling Hinata.

"Naruto-san? Kau baru kembali?" Hinata menyapa Naruto dengan senyum. Naruto merasa lumer menghadapi senyum itu.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Halo Naruto. Lama tak jumpa," sapa Jiraiya. Kakashi hanya melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Hinata.

"Aku malah bersyukur tidak bertemu dengan anda," balas Naruto ketus. Kemudian ia menarik Hinata sedikit menjauh dari Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menghindari mereka?" tanya Naruto langsung pada permasalahan.

Hinata melirik Jiraiya dan Kakashi lalu menatap Naruto. "Ayame-san sedang sibuk jadi aku yang melayani mereka. Dan lagipula mereka tidak seburuk yang Naruto-san katakan. Mereka sangat ramah, baik, dan–"

"Mereka mesum dan buruk," potong Naruto cepat-cepat. "Hinata-san cukup mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Percayalah padaku. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jauhi mereka jika kau bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto tidak memberi Hinata kesempatan membela diri. Ceramah panjangnya ini cukup membungkam Hinata dan membuatnya mengangguk.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Jiraiya. "Kau masih dendam pada kami? Ya tuhan, itu kan sudah lama sekali."

Naruto melotot ke arah Jiraiya. "Kalian..."

"Baiklah." Jiraiya berdiri diikuti Kakashi. Mereka mendekati Naruto lebih tepatnya ke arah Hinata. "Nona Cantik, kami pamit dulu. Jika kau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan dengan Naruto, kau tahu di mana menemui kami. Sampai jumpa."

Jiraiya memberikan uang untuk membayar tagihan ramen dan menepuk bahu Hinata. Namun hal itu tidak lama karena Naruto segera menyingkirkan tangan Jiraiya dari bahu Hinata.

Kakashi pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Ia bahkan menjabat tangan Hinata. Dari ekspresi matanya, terlihat Kakashi tersenyum pada Hinata. Entah apa arti dari senyuman itu.

Kakashi dan Jiraiya meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Datang lagi ya," ujar Hinata Hinata sedikit berteriak. Tentu ia belum terbiasa melakukan itu.

Naruto berhadapan dengan Hinata. Matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Jauhi mereka, oke?" pintanya untuk terakhir kali.

Hinata pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

–000–

Café tempat Deidara mendekati waktu tutup saat Neji datang. Teman sekerja Deidara segera menyambut tamu itu namun segera kembali dengan wajah masam dan mendekati Deidara.

"Dei, tuan yang di sana ingin kau yang melayaninya."

Dahi Deidara berkerut. Ada apa ya? Apa dia ingin mengembalikan payung? Baik sekali.

Neji duduk di pojok café dengan latar jalanan konoha yang sepi dan diterangi lampu jalan. Langit tidak begitu gelap karena malam ini ia bertabur bintang. Indah sekali. Namun keindahan malam itu tidak membuatnya tenang. Ada masalah yang harus segera ia lakukan.

Deidara telah berada di sebelah meja Neji.

"Selamat malam Tuan. Ap–"

"Bisakah anda duduk, Deidara-san," pinta Neji serta merta.

Walau sedikit bingung dengan permintaan itu, Deidara akhirnya mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Neji.

Ekspresi Neji terlihat putus asa di mata Deidara. Sama seperti terakhir ia bertemu dengan pria ini. Apakah itu ekspresi sehari-hari pria itu atau memang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan? Walau keingintahuan Deidara sangat besar, ia tak mungkin menanyakan ahal tersebut pada yang bersangkutan.

Neji meletakkan selembar foto di depan Deidara. Ia menunggu reaksi dari wanita itu.

Deidara masih ingat foto siapa itu. Apakah ini permasalahannya?

"Mm...Neji-san, ini...foto yang anda tunjukkan kemarin kan?" tanya Deidara sangat hati-hati.

Tatapan menyelidik ditujukan pada Deidara. Ia tidak menyangka malaikat dihadapannya bisa berbohong. Ia sedikit kecewa karena Deidara tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang Hinata.

"Ya. Hyuuga Hinata. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihatnya?"

Deidara mencoba tenang. Ia harus bersandiwara karena ia mencium bahaya di balik ini semua.

"Seperti yang saya katakan kemarin, saya tidak pernah melihat wanita yang ada di foto ini. Memangnya wanita ini siapa? Orang penting ya?"

Neji menobatkan Deidara sebagai aktris ulung. Jika dia tidak tahu kebenarannya, ia akan menyangka Deidara memang benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Hinata.

"Hinata adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Hyuuga. Dia menghilang dan aku bertugas untuk segera membawanya pulang," jelas Neji.

Hyuuga? Jadi Deidara tidak salah dengar kemarin. Keluarga Hyuuga itu kan...

"Hyuuga...maksud Neji-san keluarga Hyuuga yang kaya raya itu?" tanya Deidara memastikan. Jika itu benar, berarti ia dan Naruto berada dalam masalah besar.

"Ya. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Corporate."

'_Baiklah, aku benar-benar dalam masalah,'_ batin Deidara.

Deidara kembali bersandiwara. "Wah, jadi dia orang yang sangat penting. Pasti Neji-san sangat kesulitan mencarinya."

Neji ingin tertawa, menertawakan kebohongan Deidara.

"Tidak akan sulit jika seseorang mau mengatakan di mana dia sekarang," kata Neji sambil tersenyum palsu pada Deidara.

Kata-kata Neji itu sangat menusuk Deidara. Sangat tepat hingga Deidara tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Neji meminta Deidara untuk mendekatkan telinganya.

"Deidara-san," bisik Neji. "Bukankah anda dan adik laki-lakimu-lah yang menyembunyikan Hinata selama ini?"

Deidara membeku. Ia tahu ia berada di keadaan sulit. Tak ada ide apapun yang terlintas di otaknya untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Kedudukan?"

–Tsuzuku–

* * *

**Letter of Readers**

**Uzumaki Chiaki  
**'sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya'?  
Mana?  
G ada niy  
huhuhuhuhu..T_T  
Ayo di update, author

Author

Gomen ne~~ T^T

Saya sangat sibuk. Dan intinya saya lupa kayak mana mau meneruskan fanfic ini.

Doumo buat ripiunya. Padahal fanfic ini sudah satu tahun tak di-update.

Review lagi ya~~~hehehe

**()**

Akhir'a Hinata d'tmukn jg  
Tp kog, si Deidei *Yui mnggil'a gtu* d'pnggil dgn sbutn malaikat?  
hhahaha...

**ZephyrAmfoter**  
Update please

Author

Sudaaaaah...review lagi ya. Gomen lama.

**No Name**  
UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE...

Author

Gomen ne~ ini udah di update

**Rhyme A. Black****  
**yeyeyeyy, Rhyme Ripiuw lagi.  
wah, padahal tinggal dikit lagi, neji bakal ketemu hinata. tapi ngak papa deh, biar hinata bisa lebih lama lagi sama narutonya.  
eh, kapan nih naruto dan hinata menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing?  
next, padeth  
Rhyme A. Black

Author

Pembaca setiaku :peluk-peluk:

:tendanged:

Gomen ne lama~~

Kapan Naruto dan Hinata menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

Rahasia-lah. Baca aja terus ya

Doumo m(_)m

**cutiehina****  
**kmu ank smanda ya? kls apa?  
gud deh fic kmu!

request sasuhina dong, yaya?

Author

Aku angkatan 2007. Baru lulus lho. Dulu IPA1.

Gud? Doumo, hehehehehehe.

Request akan ditampung dulu.

Sekali lagi doumo m(_)m

**Melody-Cinta****  
**Waah... Ketauan deh akhirnya...  
Duh... Neji, jangan kasih tau ya? Please! Nanti aja kasih taunya pas Hinata and Naruto nikah. Trus punya anak deh. Oke?  
Nanti pasti Om Hiashi kan bakal terharu ngeliat cucunya. Ya? Ya? Ya?  
Humm... Apdet!

Author

Nikah? Wah kayaknya fic ini nggak sampe situ. Hhehehe

Gomen lama updatenya.

Doumo m(_)m

**Hiroyuki Naomi****  
**Neji... akhirnya kau menemukan Hinata. baguslah kalo gak diseret ke masion Hyuuga.  
Ternyata kau masih punya hati ya, Neji.  
Keren...  
Eh jangan2 dia jatuh cinta ama Deidara?  
Huwa... aku mengendusnya *emang anjing?*  
Update!

Author

Neji masih punya hati kok. Pokoknya kuusahakan fanfic ini nggak angst. Doain aja.

Doumo untuk reviewnya. Gomen super lama.

**No Name  
**Mantap...  
Cepet apdet!

Author

Sudah update siap bungkus.

Gomen lama.

**serious black  
**maap klo nama gw susah,  
deidara women ya? gw baru tahu

Author

Um...gomen kalau penggambaran tokoh tidak jelas. Gomen juga lama updatenya m(_)m

**Light-Sapphire-Chan  
**Okeh, jangan sampe lupa! review laggii...  
Typo tak bermasalah kok... Kita memang gak bisa lepas dari kesalahan kan? ^_~  
Wohoo! Deidara dan Teuchi nyembunyiin identitas Hinata! Ng... Ada crack pairing, nih! Neji sama Deidara! Mwahaha~~  
Hinata gak bisa masak? Masa siih? Oh yah, kapan tuh, NaruHina ngedate?  
Light juga kemaren pas mid sempet sakit sehari, besoknya maksain masuk! Beuh, harus ngejar-ngejar susulan, sama tugas yang belum... Hiks!  
Yupz... Update!

-with innocent smile-

Light

Author

Doumo Arigatou buat Light-chan yang selalu review panjang lebar. Jadi seneng. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran Light-chan, tetap ikuti fanfic ini ya. Hehehe :timpuked:

Gomen lama banget update-nya m(_)m

* * *

**Free Talk**

Huwaaaaah~~~~T^T

Gomen lama.

Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah setahun nggak di-update, ya? Hehehehe

Gomen membuat kalian menunggu–kalau memang nungguin. :ge-er mode on:

Komputer saya tidak terselamatkan. Padahal semua draftnya ada di sana. Alhasil saya harus memarut otak dan memerasnya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Saya sangat mengapresiasi orang-orang yang masih mau membaca fanfic ini bahkan mereviewnya. Bahkan sampai bulan ini masih ada yang review. Keren, keren.

Nilai IPK semester ini jelek, padahal MaBa. Ternyata dunia kuliah susah. Kebanyakan main sih. Huft...

Semester depan saya mau tobat. Tetap doakan saya agar tetap bisa berkarya ya.

Akhir kata,

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu

Misaki Hara–from Misaki Kazoku–


End file.
